Here All Along
by fluteplayer46
Summary: When Puck joined Glee Club he and Kurt became friends, best friends even. Mr. Shue paired up the glee members for a duet project but little did they know that they would be performing these songs at the one and only Dalton Academy. When they arrive, a certain lead singer takes an interest in Kurt, but will Puck and Kurt's affectionate friendship steer Blaine away?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**First fanfic! Don't worry I'm not actually this bad of a writer I just wrote this ages ago and never posted it. If people like it I will continue it and the writing will be MUCH improved. Thanks readers for your time!**

Set in season 2 before meeting Blaine

**Puck's POV**

"Sup Hummel?"

"Hello Noah." This whole glee club thing has actually made me be 'nice' to people I would have written off as losers from the start. They all are much better friends than my jock friends who don't give a damn about my life. They just care about their popularity and pushing people around. Not that I don't do my fair share of 'harassment', but now it's only to nerds who I think need me to survive. I mean, before my Mohawk was shaved off the dweebs were lining up for a good dumpster toss. Of course, it has grown back by now. I do have my regrets about ever tossing Hummel in with the trash. He's pretty a cool guy now that I've gotten to know him better.

Kurt and I walk side by side making easy conversation on the way to the choir room. As we enter, we go our separate ways, him sitting down between Rachel and Mercedes going on about what songs they are going to sing for this weeks glee assignment, not that we actually know what it is yet or anything. I went and sat on the other side of the room from Kurt and a row up, next to Finn and in front of the new kid Sam who is talking to Quinn.

I see Mr. Shue walk in and everyone quiets down. I'm surprised, usually everyone keeps chatting away, I guess they all just want to know what this weeks lesson is so they can get started or pray for solos.

"Alright everyone. I have a great new idea for this week's lesson. Duets, paired by me, with someone that you wouldn't normally pick as your partner." The whole club groaned including me. I could get stuck with that black chick, or worse that shy Asian vampire who barely talks. "Guys, it's a competition." The whole rooms spirits were lifted.

"Sam and Mercedes" Mr. Shue reads the first pair off his clipboard. Both their smiles grow as they get up to find two empty chair together. I guess Mr. Shue couldn't tell that those two were hot for each other.

"Quinn and Rachel," now that, was a great pair. I already saw the scowls on their faces. There was no way we could go the week without some huge blow up.

"Kurt and Puck," I was totally fine with this arrangement. I guess Mr. Shue really hasn't seen all the relationship changes that have gone on this past year. Mr. Shue reads off the rest of the pairs. None all that good besides Finn and Santana who still had big tension after their hook up. I don't get why it was a big deal. I was proud of 'my boy' for finally growing up. I mean it took him long enough.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I was actually really happy when Puck and I were partners for Mr. Shue's strange "people you wouldn't pair yourself with" duet contest. Honestly, if Puck wanted to, which he probably would have been, we would have been partners anyway. Everyone had already sat themselves down with their partner, so I made my way over to Puck. I saw Finn bend over and whisper something into Puck's ear. I assumed that it was something like 'good luck, dude', but I was totally wrong.

"You're so lucky dude!" Finn said as he was dragged away by Santana. That was quite an awkward pairing, and knowing Santana, she would want to win the competition even if Finn was her partner, that means they would be spending and awfully large amount of time together

Puck and I went to work on our project. We convinced Mr. Shue to let us use the auditorium instead of the drama queens Quinn and Rachel. With all their combined negative energy and criticisms of each other, there is no way they could win. I'm feeling pretty good about Noah and my chances.

After we chose the song and started practicing. Mr. Shue called us back to the choir room with another announcement.

"Everyone, I have a surprise for you! We are going to be performing these duets at our sectionals competition's school, Dalton Academy!" I heard groans throughout the room. Nobody wanted to look at the competition much less associate with them. They all remember what happened with Jesse St. Sucks. Rachel was so gullible for believing him. I couldn't believe what an idiot she was being. All a heard those few months were "Jesse this…" "Jesse that…". All I was saying was that he was going to screw her over.

"I bet we'll find you a boyfriend at that big, fancy, gay school," Puck told me.

"First off, that is incredibly offensive. Second, no dating the competition, or do I need to remind you of Jesse St. Sucks," I responded.

"Though I only dated Barry for a short period of time, that guy really made me mad. I bet that school of preppy's has more class than that douche"


	2. Chapter 2: Heading to Dalton

**A/N Hi everyone! I'm so happy my first story already has 6 follows! This is the second chapter so I hope you all enjoy. I'm totally open to suggestions or ideas or anything you want to see in this or another story. Feel free to PM me or review with anything. Thanks so much!**

Chapter 2

**Kurt's POV**

Puck and I were working so hard on our duet and I was so glad we were able to do a song that fit into my range, even if I was singing the girls part. We decided to do another rendition of "Need You Now" since I felt Rachel had butchered her part and I could sing it better. I mean seriously, how could she possibly have chosen to sing THAT song for the football team; the Warblers would be a much better and more accepting audience. The glee club each worked in pairs everyday after school on our duets until Mr. Shue and we agreed they were 'Dalton Ready'. Friday after school we all gathered in the choir room to discuss our finished numbers and the little 'field trip' we would be taking tomorrow.

"MR. SHUE!" None other than Rachel Barry said. "You can't possibly believe it's a good idea to perform for our competition! They'll steal our ideas or make up specific plans to beat us and we'll have no way of knowing what they're doing for sectionals!"

"Calm down Rachel," Mr. Shue responded with one of his first class smiles. "They will be performing for us as well which brings me to my next point. The Dalton Academy has inquired about hosting our glee club for a week…" I heard most of the Cheerios and football players groan. "…To associate and hopefully become friendly with the competition. Their school is centered around acceptance and they just want to spread this compassion towards us."

"Nuh uh, Mr. Shue. I agreed to one night of flamboyancy and show tunes not one week," Santana replied as her snarky self.

" While I am impressed you know what the word 'flamboyancy' means…"

"Ooohhhh burn!" Finn said rudely to his duet partner.

Mr. Shue continued ignoring Finn's comment, "you do not actually have a choice. I have all ready called up all your parents and they have agreed that you are overly competitive and they think a week a Dalton will be good for learning to understand your competition and not just beat them. Tomorrow night we will be leaving and you will be excused from all of your classes and instead will be attending a few Dalton classes. Each of you will be assigned a Warbler who you will be able to shadow for the week however you will not dorm with this person. You will be rooming with 2 or 3 of your fellow students: boys with boys and girls with girls. No exceptions." He said that last bit looking directly at me while I looked towards my best girl's Mercedes, Tina and Rachel enviously as they excitedly started planning out all the things they would do after hours in their room.

"Don't worry Kurt. You can room with me and Finn. We'll be just as fun as them," Puck comfortingly responded when he saw the look on my face. I didn't even bother to correct him on his grammar mistake. How could all my excitement for a bully-free week go away so quickly? No. I was not going to let this ruin my week. I would have a great time with Puck and I could hang with the girls anytime during the day or maybe even sneak into their room for a midnight showing of "Phantom of the Opera" or the "Les Misérables" movie with Anne Hathaway. I had nothing to worry about besides the Warbler I was paired up with but really that alone is enough to worry about.

We all got on the bus at 7:30 on a Saturday morning. I could tell most of the members had just woken up yet there were a few obvious cases that had woken up hours early for either excitement or physical preparation. I myself was the latter. My skin care routine takes about an hour alone then showering, dressing and eating a healthy breakfast take about another hour so in short, I woke up around 5:30. I could tell Rachel had done about the same thing replacing skin care with singing warm ups of course. The only prepared Cheerio was Quinn with her perfect makeup; Santana and Brittany were holding mirrors in front of each other trying to apply what they didn't wake up early enough to.

As soon as everyone's bags were loaded onto the bus parents began to say goodbye to their children for a week. My dad and Carol hugged Finn and I and sent us on our way. I could only tell in their smiles they were just as happy as we were to be getting rid of us. The glee club filed onto the bus and most everyone crashed into their seats and tried to get a few more hours of rest because they knew it would be a long bus ride then subsequently a long day with Rachel's high and annoying voice. Unfortunately, no one was able to sleep with Rachel belting out the lyrics to "On the Steps of the Palace" from Into the Woods. She just had to pick an annoying high-octave song to sing so early in the morning.

"Come on girls, join in! This is a bus ride it's supposed to be fun!" Rachel yelled throughout the school bus, her voice causing people to flinch. _Drama_, I thought as Quinn stood up from her spot at the back of the bus and walked towards Rachel. She grabbed the collar of Rachel's shirt and brought her own face menacingly close to Rachel's.

Quinn gritted her teeth, "You are going to SHUT UP and let everyone sleep or do what they want in PEACE and QUIET! I cannot put up with you for this duet let alone a whole week if you're going to keep being, well, yourself. OK?"

"OK," Rachel squeaked as Quinn let go of her collar. The remainder of the bus ride was much more civil with only small conversations between friends. Mercedes and I discussed her duet with Sam and how excited she was. I hadn't seen her this excited about a guy since, well, since she was a cheerleader and Puck was trying to use her to get his 'street cred' back or whatever he calls it. She talked away the last of the three-hour bus ride. The driver pulled over in front of a large rundown building that looked like nothing more than a century old pile of dirt and dust. We saw Mr. Shue talking to the bus driver but only heard snippets of the conversation.

"…Wrong location…"

"But it's the right address..." the bus driver countered.

Eventually, we pull away from the sketchy building in the sketchy neighborhood, but only after seeing a few guys pull their cars slowly by eyeing us each carefully. By the time we finally reached Dalton Academy, it was noon and Mr. Shue had some starving and slightly frightened kids to worry about. Mr. Shue had called so the Warblers knew about the bus complication and were waiting to greet us at the door and show us where we would be sleeping and where we could practice.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

**A/N: Hello to my few readers! I really appreciate the follows, favorites and reviews! I try to publish once a week but that may not always happen. Also, feel free to PM me for any reason, including but not limited to if you want me to read your stories or have suggestions! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

Kurt's POV

When we arrived at Dalton academy the first thing we saw were a group of blazer-clad boys. Three of them stood out in front of the rest; there was an Asian one in the center who looked very confident and ready to meet us while the other two boys had big excited smiles on their faces. We filed off the bus loudly, obviously not presenting ourselves well to the other school but we had been on the bus for hours, it was clear we would be rowdy.

Blaine's POV

David and I waited behind Wes for the New Directions arrived. The Warblers were thrilled that we would be socializing with non-Dalton kids and basically the entire school was excited there would be girls around for a change.

As the New Directions got off the bus, I could see clearly they needed a chance to stretch and get reacquainted with the art of walking. Each group of 3 or so people stepped of the bus and continued their conversations except eyed the Warbler's between sentences. Two blonds and a Latina, all in short red skirts, exited the bus; the blond in the middle looked proud and while the other two girls giggled behind her.

"Oh my god! CHEERLEADERS!" David whispered to me, hardly controlling his excitement. "We have cheerleaders at Dalton Academy! I'm totally going to date one."

I laughed at David's eager tone and responded, "Remember your girlfriend, David?"

"Yeah, she broke up with me."

"Well in that case, which one do you want to date?"

"The one in the middle! She's so hot and serious! And Blaine, maybe they'll have a hot gay kid for you!" I didn't think there was much of a chance for that so I didn't get my hopes up.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy!"

"Eh hem, Blaine."

"Sorry, Wes. Go right ahead." I responded.

"Hello everyone! We are the Dalton Academy Warblers! We are planning on pairing up each member of your Glee club with a Warbler who can show them the ropes and make sure they get to class on time. Does that sound alright with everyone?" Wes finally introduced us once all the New Direction's were off the bus.

"Um. Hello! I'm Mr. Schuester the New Direction's faculty advisor. Where is your teacher or leader?" His eyes darted around looking for someone who looked older but failed to find a Club Leader. I watched some of the Warbler's give each other looks of superiority to our fellow Glee Club. They resisted those looks after I gave them a death glare. Although I'm not an official member of the Warbler's Board, they all know I have a big role in who gets the solos.

"Actually, we are a entirely student run group. We have a board of members who make the decisions and ensure our Warbler's are keeping out of trouble." Although I thought Wes said this very well and professionally, some of the McKinley kids snorted.

"Keep out of trouble. Pfft. I'm sure their parents can PAY to get them out of the trouble." A boy with a mohawk attempted to whisper this into the ear of tall, flamboyantly dressed boy but the entire Glee Club started laughing under their breath. The Warblers' looked around at each other nervously. Most of them have never been subject to this kind of not mean but slightly sarcastic behavior, and none of them wanted to make a bad impression.

"Noah!" The flamboyant boy harshly whispered and hit who was apparently Noah on the arm. "I apologize for Noah. He can be somewhat inconsiderate at times. Now Noah, do you have something to say to these people you JUST met."

"It's Puck!" I could tell this was not the correct response because Puck earned another hit on the arm. "Jesus Kurt! That hurt!" He rubbed his arm for effect but received a violent death glare. "Alright, Alright. I'm so sorry." Puck looked back at Kurt and scowled.

"Whipped."

"FINN! What is wrong with everyone today? I understand that we've been on a bus all morning but that is no excuse to be rude." He stuck out his hand to Wes. "Hi, I'm Kurt and we're all so excited to be staying with you."

"Dude, that kid is perfect for you! The one wearing the scarf who just scolded that jock like he was a little kid! I mean, he's totally gay and so are you," David said quietly to me.

"Come on David. You don't know if he's gay and even if he is, he looks like he's dating that jock. He is kind of hot though. I mean look at that perfect skin and those great clothes!"

"OK, not exactly the features I would have picked out but whatever. You can ask him out once we get assigned our rooms. Maybe he'll even be you're assigned partner." I'm embarrassed to say I stared at Kurt until we received our partners.

Suddenly, a short girl with long brown hair stepped out from under Finn's arm. "This is all under the condition you will not spread our songs or videotape anything you hear. I will not tolerate cheating or our competition knowing our skill level. Did you know the element of mystery in competition…"

"Thank you, Rachel." Mr. Schuester interrupted. "Would you all like to match the kids up? Then I think they could go to their rooms and set down their stuff."

I could tell Wes was relieved to be through with the New Directions' bickering. "That sounds like a brilliant idea. OK let's begin. When your name is called would you mind stepping forward and standing next to your assigned Warbler? Rachel Berry your partner will be Thad." She immediately went next to him and started grilling him on all things Broadway and Show tunes.

"Next is Noah Puckerman. Your partner is our very own lead singer, Blaine Anderson." As soon as I heard my name I internally began to freak out. I was partnered with a huge, football player. Those exact kids were the reason I left my old school. I calmed myself down and smiled at the boy, but he didn't step forward.

"You said, 'would you mind' and I actually would mind stepping forward." Kurt shoved him through the New Direction's and next to me. I could feel my face reddening in embarrassment. _Of course, I get stuck with this idiot._ Although I was upset, my next thought upset me more._ Kurt has to be dating this idiot!_ I put two and two together. The chastising, the hitting, the 'whipped', all prove signs of a relationship.

**A/N: I would really appreciate some more reviews! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
